How to not see a movie at the movie theater
by kate882
Summary: Person A of your OTP wasting all the cash they have on hand to try and win a stuffed animal for Person B out of a claw machine.


Person A of your OTP wasting all the cash they have on hand to try and win a stuffed animal for Person B out of a claw machine.

"Kurokocchi, look." Kise whispered, stopping in his tracks when he noticed the toy machine in the center of the movie theater. "I'm going to get that one for you!" He declared, dragging Kuroko over to the machine and pointing at a blue bear toy.

Kuroko resigned himself to the fact that they probably weren't going to see the movie.

"How much do you want to bet I can get it in one try?" Kise asked with a grin.

"Nothing since you wouldn't let me so much as bring my wallet with me on this date. If I recall, you took it out of my pocket and tossed it onto my couch before we left." Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Kise. "Although, I'm pretty sure you did that more because it was in my back pocket than any other reason."

Kise ignored the accusation. "Of course I wouldn't let you bring your wallet. I asked you on this date, so I'm paying. You can pay for the next one." He replied, pulling out his own wallet and putting two coins into the machine.

He did not manage to get the toy in one try. He got the yellow bear next to it instead. Kuroko decided to hold onto that while he waited for Kise to either run out of money or get the blue bear.

Kise emptied out his spare change and still did not manage to get the blue bear. Kuroko started to wonder if maybe seeing someone else do it would provide Kise with the skill to get the bear, or if that sort of thing only worked with basketball. They could still make the movie if Kise would give up. The previews would probably just be coming to an end.

All hopes of seeing the movie were dashed when Kise started taking out bills and putting those into the machine. "Just you watch, Kurokocchi, I'm going to get it this time." Kise assured him.

"I am watching. That doesn't seem to be helping you any." Kuroko noticed that he was getting a look from one of the employees that seemed to be expressing sympathy. Well, that just wouldn't do. Maybe this could work like basketball. "I believe in you, Kise-kun." Kuroko told him. He wasn't sure how true that was, but he was pretty sure they would end up at an ATM soon if Kise didn't get the bear since he was now running low on paper money as well. He was actually inserting his last bill into the machine when Kuroko said that.

The smile Kise gave him was blinding, and he wasn't even looking at the machine as the claw wrapped around the bear and took it to the prize slot. He only looked back when he heard the soft thud of it dropping safely into the slot. His eyes widened in surprise before he let out a shout of victory.

"I got it!" He took out the bear and held it out to Kuroko, a bright smile lighting the blond's face.

"I'd prefer to keep this one." Kuroko told him, looking down at the yellow bear that he was still holding.

"What? But Kurokocchi-" Kise started, smile falling, before Kuroko cut him off.

"I've bonded with it while waiting for you. Also, it looks like you. I'm far more interested in something that reminds me of you than something I assume caught your attention because it looked like me." The colors of the bears' fur were close in resemblance to the two teens' hair colors.

"So . . . you want it because it makes you think of me?" Kise asked, a dusting of red taking over his face. Kuroko nodded and had to stagger back a few steps to keep from falling over when Kise practically tackled him in a hug. "Kurokocchi, that's so cute! I'll keep this one then since it makes me think of you! I'm even gonna call it Tetsuyacchi!" Kise exclaimed, picking Kuroko up off the ground and spinning him around.

"Kise-kun, please put me down." Kuroko protested, squirming in Kise's grasp.

It took a few seconds before Kise actually did put him down. "Why don't we go watch a movie at my place, since we didn't watch one here?" Kuroko offered.

"Works for me!" Kise said, and it didn't seem like his smile was going to disappear any time soon. They left the theater hand in hand.


End file.
